


Warmest and Brightest

by ishipallthings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Crushes, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Sharon Carter/Pepper Potts, SteveTony Secret Santa 2019, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/pseuds/ishipallthings
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve, and Tony’s supposed to be getting decorations ready for his and Rhodey’s Christmas bash in their new apartment. Instead, he’s stuck in an elevator withthe hot guy from 12ASteve, who doesn’t seem to be in much of a festive mood.It turns out to be a bit of a holiday miracle.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 57
Kudos: 464





	Warmest and Brightest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vapaad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapaad/gifts).



> Written for SteveTony Secret Santa 2019 for ultimatestony on Twitter, who wanted a non-powered AU. I'm sorry I couldn't write a sports AU for you but I hope you like this! Thank you for your patience :)
> 
> A million thanks to erde for the beta, and thank you also to Stevie for organizing the event. 
> 
> Note: This fic is loosely inspired by one of the subplots from the movie New Year's Eve. Also, this is my first time writing an AU and writing in Tony's POV for the whole fic! :)
> 
> Warning for discussion of a loved one's passing and grief during the holidays.
> 
> Title is taken from a line from Community, episode mention in endnotes.

* * *

_On second thought, I probably should have taken the stairs_ , is Tony’s first thought when the elevator starts emitting a low, grinding noise. After a few seconds, the sound stops. Tony’s about to sigh in relief when he hears a muttered “here we go” from the man standing a few feet away from him in the corner. 

Turning to him with eyebrows raised, Tony only has a few seconds to recognize the hot guy from 12A before they’re plunged into complete darkness and the elevator comes to a halt.

Reaching for his phone, Tony grimaces in disbelief. “Are you kidding me?” 

12A huffs a weary laugh behind him. “Yeah, the emergency button doesn’t really work either, but you can give it a try, wouldn’t hurt." The sound of his voice jogs something in Tony’s memory, and Tony hits on a name to match the guy’s blonde-hair-and-baby-blues boy-band look. Steve. Right. Steve had introduced himself that time Tony had locked himself out of his apartment without his phone and needed to call Rhodey to come get him. “Hot guy from 12A” still seemed more fitting, though.

Tony pushes hard at the emergency button, only to find it jammed. Damnit. 

“This happens often?” Tony asks in Steve’s general direction, nudging the large bag of Christmas decorations at his feet. He had promised Rhodey he’d get all the decorations for the party ready and done on time, but between a somewhat tense visit from his mom and the new contract they were trying to wrangle with Pym Tech, it had slipped from his mind until this morning, even though the party had been his idea to begin with.

The light flickers back on, a little dimmer than usual. Tony sees that Steve has moved from his corner and is now sitting against the back wall. His face is set with resignation, and there’s something tired in his eyes as he meets Tony’s gaze. “Enough for it not to be a surprise, anyway. It’s your first time, right?”

At Tony’s nod, Steve’s mouth quirks up a little before easing back into a straight line. “It’s not something they tell you when you’re coming to check out apartments, I bet.” 

“Apparently not.” Following Steve’s example, Tony settles down on to the floor beside him. “So if the emergency button’s out of commission and we can’t get a signal, how long are we stuck here for?”

“We’ve been lodging complaints with management for years, they’ve just been dragging their feet. It really depends - once they got us out of here in fifteen minutes, but sometimes it takes hours,” Steve explains.

He raises a hand to rub at the back of his neck, and Tony can’t help himself from giving the guy a quick once-over. He looks good, even in a puffy blue coat and with cheeks red from the cold outside. _Now is not the time for ogling_ , he thinks to himself. _Not that there’s much else to do around here_ , a little voice in his head pipes up. Tony valiantly ignores it.

He’s jolted out of his thoughts by Steve’s next words. “Since it’s Christmas Eve, I guess we’re going to be stuck here for a while.” He looks down at his feet, not meeting Tony’s gaze. “Figures something like this would happen today.” There’s something heavy in his tone that tugs at Tony’s chest, and he’s debating between prying or changing the subject when his foot makes contact with the bag next to him. A red Santa ornament topples forward dangerously, and Tony’s stomach sinks to the floor.

Shit. Rhodey’s definitely going to kill him when he comes back to a decoration-less apartment with no Tony in sight.

* * *

Tony clicks a button and glances down before pocketing his phone again. It’s been forty minutes and nothing. He still hasn’t gotten a signal, and Steve had left his phone back at his apartment. 

Steve’s been mostly silent since he explained the elevator situation. Tony is itching for something to say, anything to break the quiet, even though it seems like Steve just wants to be left to his own devices. Sitting in silence for hours with barely a word exchanged is not how Tony wants to spend the day before Christmas. 

He considers asking Steve about his holiday plans, but given his earlier comment about Christmas Eve, Tony decides it’d be wiser to steer clear of the topic. Tentatively, he asks Steve about his job. He half-expects a disinterested, half-hearted response, only for Steve’s face to brighten and his eyes to light up. 

“Seriously, The Phantom Rovers? My best friend’s niece loves that series!” 

Steve grins. “Well, it’s always nice to hear from fans. Mostly I do work for children’s series but one of the editors recommended me for Rovers a year ago, it’s been fun.” 

“Man, I’d love to introduce you to Lila, she’d be thrilled.” Tony looks up at Steve quickly. “That is, if you don’t mind.” he amends. 

“That’d be great. Like I said, I mostly draw for children’s books and Rovers is a bit of an underdog series, so I don’t really get a chance to talk about my work.” Steve breaks off with a shy laugh. “I mean, a kid did ask for me to sign his new issue of Rovers when I was on shift at the library a few months ago, but that’s it, really.” 

To Tony’s mild surprise, Steve also seems more than politely interested when Tony starts explaining about his work with Rhodey in robotics to help develop prosthetics, and they settle into conversation. They jump from topic to topic without running out of things to say, and Tony doesn’t check his phone again.

* * *

“Okay, lighting round, you ready?”

“Ready, hit me with your best shot.”

“Star Trek or Star Wars?”

“Trek, of course.”

“Oh, thank god. Okay, next - You’ve Got Mail or When Harry Met Sally?”

“I’m gonna go with When Harry Met Sally, it’s a classic.”

“Are you kidding me, Steve? It’s You’ve Got Mail, all the way.”

* * *

“Tony, you’re shivering now, just get in here.” Steve tilts his head in Tony’s direction, sounding exasperated. Before Tony can respond, Steve is unzipping his coat and then holding it open, gesturing for Tony to move in closer. 

“I’m fine, Steve, it’s just-” Tony’s words are cut off with a yelp when Steve heaves a sigh and pulls Tony in, wrapping part of his coat around Tony’s shoulders. Steve’s body is warm and solid next to his, a welcome, steady presence, and despite his earlier hesitation, Tony feels himself relaxing in Steve’s partial hold within moments. 

“Why the hell were you out in this weather without a proper coat on anyway?” Steve fusses, a frown clear in his voice. They’re sitting so close together, huddled underneath the coat, that Tony can feel Steve’s breath on his face. Tony chuckles, knocking his shoulder against Steve’s even as he fights a blush. He’s not sure whether it’s from embarrassment or their close proximity. Steve’s eyes are an even more lovely shade of blue now that Tony’s looking at him up close.

“I thought about wearing my Christmas sweater, but figured it was too cruel to inflict that on an unsuspecting public. And, _mother hen_ ,” Tony says, putting emphasis on the moniker, “I wasn’t planning to get stuck in an elevator for four hours and counting, I was just headed a few blocks down the street anyway.” Tony sneaks a glance at Steve with a grin. “The company’s not so bad, though.”

“I appreciate the compliment.” The hidden smile he hears in Steve’s wry tone of voice makes Tony feel even warmer.

* * *

“If you had to pick one superpower, what would it be?”

“This is starting to sound a bit like Aladdin - are you sure you’re not a blue genie about to grant me three wishes?”

“Very funny, Steve. But seriously, superpowers, what would you pick?”

“Super-strength would be cool, or healing abilities. I used to get sick a lot as a kid, so healing properties would have definitely been useful.”

“I’d definitely pick flight. Or maybe I could become one of the X-Men - I would totally kick-ass as Professor X or Wolverine.”

“Hey, you said one superpower, not twelve superpowers in one!”

* * *

“Oh god, Rhodey’s definitely going to kill me about ditching the party.” With a groan, Tony lets his head fall back against the wall. Next to him, Steve makes a humming noise that Tony supposes could pass for sympathetic, if not for the tiny grin on his face. 

“On the bright side, if we don’t get out of here in time for your party, Rhodey will be too worried about where you are to get mad about the decorations,” Steve says. 

“That’s not as reassuring as you think it is Steve, but thanks,” Tony returns dryly. 

Shaking his head, he stares down at the floor with a sigh. “That’s not what’s bothering me, really. I just wanted us to have a really great Christmas party.” Keeping his gaze fixed on the floor, Tony continues. “I didn’t really have the best Christmas memories growing up. It was either lavish parties or my parents leaving on business trips, but I still always loved the anticipation.”

When he looks up, Steve’s face is soft with understanding, and Tony’s heart clenches in his chest for a moment. “It wasn’t all bad though. Jarvis, he pretty much raised me, we would always decorate the tree together, and every year he would get me something that I liked, not just something picked out by a secretary from a catalogue.”

“What was your favorite?” Steve asks quietly. 

Tony thinks for a moment before replying, a grin breaking out on his face at the memory. “When I was nine, he got me a pair of rollerskates, and he spent the entire day teaching me how to use them. At one point, I crashed into a table and broke a vase - Jarvis said it would be our secret.” Tony laughs, and the sound is a little watery. Steve doesn’t comment, but his hand is warm on Tony’s shoulder. “In my defense, it was a really ugly vase.”

“He sounds like a great guy, Tony, I’m glad you had each other,” Steve tells him softly, and Tony blinks quickly before clearing his throat.

“Yeah, well, this is my first Christmas since I told my dad I wasn’t going to take over the weapons business for him. Mom’s been coming around but I haven’t heard from Dad in ages, and I guess I thought that putting together a really good Christmas would prove that I could make it on my own, that I’m not making a mistake with this.”

“Hey, you don’t need a party to have a good Christmas, Tony.” Steve’s voice is tentative when he responds, and there’s a warmth to his words that Tony wants to grab and hold on to. He pauses for a moment, as if unsure whether or not to go on. “I wasn’t looking forward to Christmas at all, but then this happened, and talking with you - I’ve had a good day. That means a lot.”

“Thanks, Steve. I, it means a lot to hear you say that.” They’re silent for a moment, but it’s comfortable and warm. "Usually," Tony says, nudging at Steve, "when someone gets stuck with me for a few hours they end up running for the hills. You’re pretty tough, Rogers.”

“I don’t scare easily,” Steve says seriously. Tony holds it together for a few beats before catching Steve’s gaze, and then they’re both breaking into laughter. It’s a stupid thing to laugh at, and it’s not even that funny, but Tony feels lighter when they’re done, as if a weight has been lifted off him, and Steve seems more relaxed as well.

“But you really don’t have plans, though?” Tony asks Steve, once they’ve finally calmed down again. A strand of tinsel has spilled out from the bag onto the floor. Tony picks it up and winds it around Steve’s coat. 

Steve wrinkles his nose in distaste. “What are you-” 

Tony holds a hand up before making a shushing noise. “It’s festive, Steve.” 

Steve opens his mouth to reply before closing it again, clearly thinking better of it. 

“To answer your question, no, I don’t really have plans. I was supposed to be cat-sitting for my best friend. He’s on his honeymoon right now, but the super’s pretty strict about pets, so our friend Sam’s taking care of Alpine for Bucky instead. He invited me over, and so did a few other friends, but I said no.” Steve shrugs. “I’m glad Alpine’s not stuck up there all alone while we’re in here, so it worked out for the best.”

“Not feeling the Christmas spirit then?” Tony asks. He wonders again if he should steer clear of the topic, but the idea of Steve all alone at Christmas is making him feel like something sharp is lodged in his chest and he can’t help but push a little.

“I, uh,” Steve’s expression becomes pained as he takes in Tony’s question, and it’s enough for Tony to open his mouth and begin to change the subject, but Steve interrupts this by continuing. “I lost my mom, two years ago, just before Christmas. So it’s been hard without her.” The look on Steve’s face makes Tony want to hug him tight until all the sadness is wrung out of Steve and he’s warm again, but Tony knows grief doesn’t work like that.

“Last year I was a mess, and this year I just didn’t want to have to deal with all of it, you know? Christmas was always her favorite time of year, and facing it without her,” Steve’s voice trembles a little. “It’s just really, really hard,” he finishes with a sigh. 

Without thinking, Tony reaches over to grab Steve’s hand, hoping to offer some kind of comfort. Steve squeezes back, and Tony stills. 

“I know you’re hurting, Steve, and I know I can’t understand it, really. If you want me to shut up and go away I will, but if there’s one thing I learned from Jarvis, it’s that Christmas should be spent with people you care about and who care about you. Your mom wouldn’t want you to be alone, Steve.”

Steve moves to rest his head on Tony’s shoulder. “You don’t have to shut up or go away,” he murmurs. Tony feels the warm vibration of Steve’s voice drifting over him and can’t help shivering a little even as he shifts closer.

“All I know is,” Tony starts, “Christmas is this crazy notion that the longest, coldest, darkest nights can be the warmest and brightest, if you believe in it.”

Steve’s laugh is half-disbelieving, his expression fond as he turns to Tony. “Is that a Community reference?”

“Hey, it’s a good episode! And you’re ruining my sincerity by laughing at me, I’ll have you know. Just because -” The rest of Tony’s retort is lost in the sound of a loud thump, followed by a long, high-pitched whine, signaling the elevator’s return to life.

Tony’s not sure if he’s relieved, or disappointed.

* * *

Tony takes a sip of what he’s pretty sure is heavily spiked eggnog, courtesy of Clint, most likely, and tries very hard to pretend like he’s enjoying the party and not waiting for a certain blonde, blue-eyed, blue-coat-wearing (that part is optional, really) someone to show up at his door. He’s pretty sure he’s failing miserably. 

After the elevator arrived on their floor, Tony had walked Steve to his door - he probably should have headed straight back to his and Rhodey’s apartment to deal with the decorations, but he just wanted to enjoy Steve’s company for a little bit longer. He’d also invited Steve to come over and join their party, more than a little hope in his voice for Steve to change his mind and say yes. Steve’s smile had sent Tony’s heart racing, but all he said was that he would think about it and thanks, before telling Tony he’d see him around sometime.

At least he had gotten the decorations up mostly in time for the party with Carol and Rhodey’s help, even if the reindeer ornaments were a bit worse for wear. He had mentioned that Steve had been stuck with him in the elevator, “oh, you mean the hot guy from 12A,” without going into detail. Tony’s just thankful they were too busy with the tree to interrogate him further. 

An arm slung around his shoulder breaks Tony out of his thoughts. He looks up to see Pepper and Sharon standing on either side of him. Pepper tugs him closer to her side, clearly tipsy, and Sharon crosses over to grab her girlfriend’s arm, hiding a grin as Pepper turns to press a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

“Something on your mind, Tony?” Sharon’s voice is soft and concerned as she peers at him from beside Pepper. “You’ve been pretty quiet. Normally by now you would have dragged out the karaoke machine and graced us all with your amazing rendition of Make You Feel My Love.” 

“Twice,” Pepper adds, grinning widely. 

“My version is a gift from the gods, thank you very much,” Tony returns with a smirk, but he knows it’s probably obvious his heart’s not in it. 

Maybe it’s silly to be disappointed that Steve decided not to come, and maybe he’s putting too much stock on a little crush, but. But Steve was funny, not in a look-at-how-funny-I-am way that Tony was used to, but in a delightfully dry way, and he was kind and sweet, he liked Star Trek and romantic comedies, and also Tony really wanted to kiss him. It’s enough that he can admit to himself that he really wanted Steve to show up. 

“Does this have anything to do with 12A?” Pepper asks, and Tony’s heart jumps traitorously. Damn him for having friends who can read him so easily. He should have known Carol would give him away to Pepper.

“12A?” 

Pepper opens her mouth to elaborate and probably paint a very inaccurate picture of him moping over Steve, and Tony really doesn’t want to be here for this. “Okay! I think that’s my cue to exit this conversation. It’s been a pleasure.” Tony gives them a mocking bow before draining his glass of eggnog, determined to get a refill. 

His quest is interrupted by a knock on the door, almost inaudible under loud sounds of AC/DC, as well as Thor’s booming Christmas mix. Tony’s pretty sure it’s all in Norwegian. Ignoring the flare of excitement building in his stomach, Tony heads for the door, fixing a smile on his face. It’s most likely not Steve. He’s almost completely sure it won’t be Steve.

Tony opens the door. 

Steve stands in front of him in a blue shirt that Tony distantly notes really brings out the color of his eyes, hands shoved in his pockets and wearing a small, bashful smile. His face lights up at the sight of Tony, who tries very hard to keep all his feelings from spilling out.

Steve’s here, and he looks happy. Just that is enough to set Tony’s chest aglow with warmth, even as a tiny part of him is thankful that Rhodey insisted on putting up mistletoe this year.

“Hey, Tony.” Steve lets out a quiet laugh and shuffles his feet. “So I think you said something about a party?” he asks, and Tony feels like he’s not just talking about the party.

“Just waiting to be graced with your presence,” Tony replies, grinning up at Steve. “So, not sick of me yet, then?”

“I think you’re stuck with me for a while,” Steve tells him, and Tony’s pretty sure Steve’s blushing, which causes his own face to heat. He feels warm all over, in a good way. 

“That’s very good news.” Tony takes a step closer, eyes still fixed on Steve’s face. The music seems quiet and far away, and Tony thinks he couldn’t look away from Steve if he tried. 

Tony takes a deep breath. “Do you want to go, uh, stand under the mistletoe?” he hears himself asking, heart in his throat. 

He has one moment to be completely mortified at himself before Steve is beaming at him. “Or I could kiss you right now,” he blurts out in reply, before turning a very deep shade of red. Tony finds it adorable. “Uh, I mean, onlyifyouwantmeto,” Steve adds, the last words coming out together in one quick breath. 

Wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck, Tony leans forward. “I think that’s a great idea.” 

The kiss is warm and soft, and Tony sinks into it with a sigh. Steve kisses like the only thing he wants to do right now is kiss Tony into a stupor, and it’s intoxicating. He matches Steve’s fervor with his own, licking into and carefully exploring Steve’s mouth, holding tightly onto his shoulders. 

They’re both breathless when they break apart for air. Steve leans his forehead against Tony’s. “Wow.”

“Wow is right,” Tony agrees. Then he registers cheering in the background, and it takes a moment for him to realize it’s not just in his head. He looks down at his watch. Midnight.

“Merry Christmas, Steve,” he says quietly, reveling in the soft happiness he sees blooming across Steve’s face. 

“Merry Christmas, Tony,” Steve says against Tony’s mouth, his eyes twinkling. 

Tony’s so very glad that management never got around to fixing the elevator, just in time for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from this line said by Annie in Community S2 Ep 11, 'Abed's Uncontrollable Christmas': _It's the crazy notion that the longest, coldest, darkest nights can be the warmest and brightest._ The line is also referenced by Tony in the fic. 
> 
> I also referenced Lila Rhodes, Rhodey's niece in 616, and Alpine, Bucky's cat in the comics. (Steve and Tony definitely do a lot of cat-sitting for Bucky in the future, hehe). 
> 
> If anyone's curious, the context for Phantom Rovers is that it's a graphic novel series Steve illustrates, centered around a group of ghost adventurers :)
> 
> And re: the When Harry Met Sally vs. You've Got Mail debate, I love both, but for nostalgia reasons, I have to agree with Tony. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are the best gifts, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> I'm on twitter and tumblr as ishipallthings, come talk to me about stevetony :)


End file.
